5 Ways
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: in which Kyouya DID NOT convince Haruhi that they would suit.


Five Ways in which Kyouya DID NOT convince Haruhi that they WOULD SUIT.

(inspired by Convincing Haruhi, written by catharticdeficit)

i.

Options.

Even his manner of proposing was unique.

"_Well…"_ He began, as he scribbled notes into his ledger. _"…considering you find Hunny-sempai a bit too energetic, Mori-sempai too quiet, Tamaki too tiring, and the Twins too annoying…I fail to see any other option for you in the matter."_

She stared as she watched him take a box from the inside pocket of his jacket, and toss it to her.

If he was serious, it would probably contain a ring.

It did.

She sighed in exasperation.

They weren't even going out.

0o0o0

ii.

Threats

"_I'd think about it veeeery carefully, if I were you."_ He suggested, as he typed away on his Pineapple™, after noting her shocked silence, at his (rather matter-of-fact) confession.

At this, Haruhi managed to snap out of her blank state, and exclaimed hotly, _"That's not a very well-concealed threat, Sempai!"_

His fingers stopped typing, as he pushed up his glasses, turned to look at her, an innocent smile on his face, as he pleasantly said;

"_Now what would be the merit in __**that**__?"_

0o0o0

iii.

Friendly Advice (Tribute to Kisshi-Chan's 'Runaway Boyfriends')

"_How many times do I have to be stood up, before I learn?"_ She muttered irritably, as she and Kyouya had their regular afternoon tea, that Thursday afternoon.

Kyouya tried to hide his smile as he took a sip from his Ginori cup.

"Why not go out with me, instead?" He asked, giving her his most refreshing smile.

That single phrase, paired with _that smile_ just told her everything she needed to know.

Or, in this case (as with a lot of other previous ones), everything she probably _shouldn't._

0o0o0

iv.

Attraction

"We're not even attracted to each other." She pointed out.

"Haruhi, I wouldn't have made the offer, had I felt nothing of the sort. " He replied, as he updated the spreadsheet for the day's business transactions.

"Well, I'm not getting into a relationship with someone I'm not attracted to." She stated, in her usual blunt manner.

This made Kyouya pause, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Hmmm…is that so?" He asked, quietly.

She didn't like the sound of that.

She began to panic, as she watched him slowly rise from his chair, and remove his glasses -her eyes growing wide as saucers- as he loosened his tie, and sauntered over to her, backing her up against a wall.

He leaned over her, letting his lips graze her ear lightly, as he whispered in a low, velvety, sinfully sexy voice, that made her heart thump loud enough (she imagined) for him to hear.

"_Are you sure about that, Haruhi?" _

Haruhi wondered if supersonic hearing was also one of his capabilities, because if it was, her heartbeat would give her dead away.

Thankfully, it was at this very moment that the door suddenly opened, and two cheerful voices shouted in unison;

"Ha-ru-hiiiiii! We forgot our bags, would you like to co…?"

The twins couldn't finish, unable to process the sight.

"Haruhi?" more importantly, "Kyouya…sempai?"

"Right!" Haruhi mentioned lightly, as she put Kyouya's arm around her shoulder whispering _'pretend to be dizzy'_ as she helped him to the couch. "Kyouya-sempai was just a little tired, and ended up leaning on the wall, and I just happened to be in the way! Anyway…gotta go!"

The three boys watched her nervously gather her things and leave.

And as Kyouya sat at the back of the limo, on the way home, he thought to himself darkly;

_Those twins were gonna pay._

0o0o0

v.

Debts

Ever since Kyouya had confessed, she seemed to be meeting accident upon accident that involved him one way or another.

_Him, pulling her out of the way of a speeding car._

_Her, accidentally bumping into his workmen, who just happened to be transporting something valuable, that would eventually end up breaking._

_Almost as if…_

And so, the next day…

"_Kyouya-Sempai?"_ She asked, as he sipped his tea.

"Hmmm? What is it, Haruhi?" He replied.

"I'm not going to say 'yes,' just because I owe you, you know." She pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"So you think it's the money, huh." He mentioned, understanding her meaning, immediately.

The stunned expression just answered his question. At this, Kyouya, smirked, as he added in an amused voice;

"_You know…I could've just let the car hit you."_

_Dammit._ She thought, irritably. _Trust that bastard to use whatever leverage he could get._

In truth, she wouldn't have minded going out with him that much, if she didn't feel like throttling him that very moment.

The fact that she couldn't, only made the desire more intense.

And the smirk on his face that implied he knew exactly what she was feeling/thinking at that very moment, was what was making it worse, and was putting her off the idea, completely.

OWARI!


End file.
